transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Transformers: Beta
Transformers: Beta is an fanfic computer-animation series created by Billy2009. This series is based on the Transformers franchise. Synopsis Characters Autobots Main Autobots Team Prime Founding Members *Optimus Prime: *Ratchet: *Skyfire/Jetfire: *Bumblebee: *Jazz: *Wheeljack: *Arcee: *Sideswipe: *Sunstreaker: *Elita-One: *Ironhide/Armorhide: *Bulkhead: Founding Members *Cliffjumper: *Skids: *Mudflap: *Windchanger: *Beachcomber: *Windblade: *Blaster: **Steeljaw: **Eject: **Rewind: **Ramhorn: *Smokescreen: *Red Alert: *Warpath: *Paylord/Overlord: *Chromia: *Perceptor: *Tow-Line: Elite Guards *Ultra Magnus: *Longarm: *Strongarm: *Chromedone: *Blurr: *Salvage: *Firestar: *Inferno: *Downtown: Wreckers *Springer: *Twin Twist: *Kup: *Topspin: *Roadbuster: *Rack'n'Ruin: *Pyro: *Rotorstorm: *Whirl: *Leadfoot: *Sandstorm: Aerialbots *Silverbolt: *Air Raid: *Slingshot/Storm Jet: *Skydive/Terradive: *Fireflight: *Superion: Dinobots *Grimlock/T-Wrecks: *Slug/Triceradon: *Snarl: *Swoop: *Sludge: *Airraptor: *Slash: *Striker: *Scorn: *Dinoking: The combine forms of all of the Dinobots. Only five or six or seven or eight or nine Dinobots can form into Dinoking. Protectobots *Hot Spot: *Blades/Windrazor: *Streetwise: *Groove: *First Aid: *Defensor: Technobots *Scattershot: *Nosecone: *Strafe: *Lightspeed: *Afterburner: *Computron: Trainbots *Rail Spike: *Rapid Run: *Midnight Express: *Rail Racer: Buildobots Tiggerbots Maximals Other Autobots Decepticons Main Decepticons The Nemesis Crew Founding Members *Megatron/Galvatron: *Shockwave/Shockblast: *Starscream: *Soundwave/Soundblaster: **Ravage: **Laserberk: **Rumble: **Frenzy: **Ratbat: **Buzzsaw: *Tankor: *Lugnut: *Blitzwing: *Demolishor: *Bludgeon: *Wind Cheer: Future Members *Tidal Wave: *Cruellock: *Thunderblast: *Stormcould: *Hardtop: *Sixshot: *Deceptichanger: *Smokejumper: Insecticons Combaticons Constructicons Stunticons Terrorcons Predacons Other Decepticons Humans Other Transformers Cast *Adrian Pasdar *Alan Tudky *Adam Bladwin *April Steward *Ander Sogliuzzo *Andrew Kishino *Arif S. Kinchen *Anthony Padilla *Ben Diskin *Brian Jepson *Bumper Robinson *Brian Blooms *Bruce Greenwood *Billy Brown *Bill Fagerbakke *Charlie Adler *Corey Burton *Constance Zimme *Cree Summer *Clancy Brown *Cam Clarke *Carlo Alazaraqui *Christopher Daniel Barnes *Chris Cox *Claudia Black *Chris Patton *Crispin Freeman *Daran Norris *Dave Fennoy *David Kaufman *Dee Bradley Baker *Diedrich Bader *David Kaye *David Hunt *Darren Cross *David Solobov *Daniel Roebuck *Drake Bell *Dave Wittenberg *Dave Boat *Dwayne Johnson *Dwight Schultz *Elizabeth Daily *Eric Bauza *Eric Loomis *Eddie Deezen *Frank Welker *Fred Tatasciore *Frank Stallone *Grey DeLisle-Griffin *Gina Torres *Gil Gerard *Gray Anthony Williams *Gregg Berger *Grant George *Greg Ellis *Grant Gustin *Greg Eagles *Hynden Walch *Ian Hecox *Jason Douglas *J.B. Blanc *Jonathan Adams *Jeremy Howard *Jennifer Hale *Jamieson Price *Jim Ward *Jim Cummings *James Arnold Taylor *Josh Keaton *Jess Harnell *John DiMaggio *John Steven Rocha *John Moschitta, Jr. *Jeff Bennett *Jeffery Combs *Jason C. Mathis III *Keith David *Kevin Michael Richardson *Keith Szarabajka *Kirk Thornton *Keith Ferguson *Khary Payton *Kari Whalgren *Keith Silverstein *Kristy Wu *Kevin Convoy *Lance Henrikson *Laim O'Brien *Lex Lang *Laura Bailey *Mark Hamill *Micky Kelley *Mae Whitman *Michael T. Weiss *Maurice LaMarche *Matt Lanter *Michael Bell *Michael Rosenbaum *Nathan Kress *Nikka Cox *Neil Patrick Harris *Nolan North *Nathan Fillion *Nikka Futterman *Peter Cellun *Patrick Seitz *Paul Rugg *Peter Jessop *Phil LaMarr *Patrick Warburton *Phil Morris *Peter MacNicol *Quentin Flynn *Ron Perlman *Rob Paulsen *Roger Craig Smith *Robert Englund *Richard Newman *Robin Atkin Downes *Richard D. Wasserman *Richard Epcar *Steven Blum *Sean Astin *Seth Green *Seth McFarlane *Scott Menville *Sam Reigel *Susan Blu *Scott Adsit *Townsend Coleman *T.J. Miller *Troy Baker *Tom Kane *Trevor Devall *Tara Strong *Tom Kenny *Travis Willingham *Thomas F. Wilson *Xander Berkeley *Vanessa Marshell *Wally Wingert *Yuri Lowenthal Episodes Category:Articles by Billy2009 Category:Series Category:Fan Fiction